


Без названия

by Kyooka



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, M/M, RWR, Rating: NC17, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyooka/pseuds/Kyooka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Кисэ разминает шею после тренировки"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Без названия

**Author's Note:**

> AU от канона. Все упомянутые в тексте персонажи являются совершеннолетними.

Кисэ разминает шею после тренировки. Обе руки ложатся на плечи, с силой ведут к позвонкам, собирая кожу и мышцы, надавливают большими пальцами на две точки над лопатками, симметрично и синхронно. Кисэ морщится, так что собираются обиженным домиком брови на лбу, рот капризно кривится, а потом Кисэ запрокидывает голову назад и выдыхает — сладко, удовлетворенно и замирает так на долгих полторы минуты, неглубоко дыша. Кагами видит как медленно ходит кадык под светлой кожей, скользя вверх-вниз. Это напоминает ему поплавок на поверхности воды, как передачах про рыбалку. Или ртутный шарик. Или пинг-понг. Или...

Кисэ наклоняет голову на бок, плавно перекатывая ее с одного плечо на другое, и слышится тихий хруст, а за ним еще один довольный вздох. От этого звука по лопаткам проходит волна мурашек и сбегая по позвоночнику скапливается где-то в районе поясницы. Кагами торопливо отводит взгляд и, чтобы чем-то себя занять, принимается перешнуровывать и без того идеально завязанные кроссовки. Потом собирает мячи по всему залу, потом сбегает в раздевалку с такой скоростью, что едва не сбивает с ног кого-то из команды. 

Недоуменно-заинтересованные взгляды в спину его сейчас совсем не интересуют. 

Потому что у него стоит так, что не сдвигаются ноги. А все потому, что чертов Кисэ, словно издеваясь над нервами всех окружающих, принялся за растяжку, и это больше было похоже на бесплатный порно-сеанс, как раз подходящий для прайм-тайма на каком-нибудь канале "для взрослых".

Кагами залетает в душ, раздеваясь на ходу, и выворачивает краны на полную, почти не регулируя температуру. Обрушивающийся на голову, плечи, спину поток воды жестко кусает холодом, а потом резко обдает кипятком, но это то, что сейчас нужно — голова проясняется ровно настолько, чтобы забыть как стекает прозрачный пот по красивой шее, плавно перекатываясь от позвонка к позвонку, собираясь в ложбинке между лопаток и пропитывая майку. От мимолетных воспоминаний хочется выть. Кагами поколебавшись, кладет ладонь на член, сильно сжимая руку в кулак, протягивая от основания до головки, а потом обратно. Живот подводит от возбуждения, а ладонь мокрая от воды, кожу неприятно тянет. Сжав зубы Кагами начинает размашисто дрочить и закрывает глаза, вспоминает раскинутые на паркете ноги — вытянутые мыски, мышцы на икрах, выступающие над краем кроссовок косточки щиколоток, и как Кисэ легко сгибается пополам, доставая краем руки до носка стопы. И прикушенную от сосредоточенности губу, которую видно в тени закрывающей лицо слишком длинной челки... Большим пальцем Кагами с силой оглаживает головку, а потом поворачивает ладонь, поднимая член наверх, прижимая к животу, лаская второй рукой мошонку. Пальцы перебирают напряженные яйца, собирая их в горсть, приминая, а перед глазами плескаются короткие светлые волосы, похожие на разбросанные по полу солнечные зайчики. Их наверняка тоже приятно зажать в кулаке, потянуть на себя, задирая голову назад, чтобы увидеть все — шею, кадык, губы, как удивленно раскроются глаза, настороженный взгляд из-под ресниц... 

Тело пробивает вдоль позвоночника судорогой оргазма — сильного, болезненного. От него никакого удовлетворения. Кагами со стоном прижимается лбом к нагревшемуся от воды и пара кафелю, а перед глазами все еще мелькают куски воспоминаний: сильной спины, изгибающейся в прыжке, лоснящегося от пота живота с едва различимой дорожкой светлого пуха, спускающейся к паху, опущенных на выдохе ресниц... Ресницы. Да таких ресниц Кагами даже у Алекс не видел! Влюбиться в Кисэ Рёту — соперника, почти друга, парня... Как его вообще угораздило вляпаться в это? Кагами выливает на мочалку почти половину бутыли геля и принимается ожесточенно растирать тело, но все равно чувствует себя грязным, липким изнутри. Вот только туда не дотянуться ни одной мочалкой...

Позади хлопает дверь, впуская шум раздевалки и холодный воздух сквозняка. За спиной явно чувствуется чье-то движение, но Кагами не оборачивается, упорно пытаясь дотянуться самостоятельно до лопатки и проклиная все на свете от смазливых блондинов до гормонов. И едва не роняет от неожиданности мочалку, когда ее перехватывают чужие пальцы, когда к спине почти прислоняются голой грудью, и весело звучит из-за плеча:

— Давай потру спинку, Кагамиччи?

Кисэ смеется и отбирает мочалку, отстраняясь так быстро, что секундная близость становится просто игрой, а Кагами скрипит зубами и громко обещает открутить кому-то дурную башку, думая про себя о том, что до конца тренировок в летнем лагере он просто не доживет.


End file.
